<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lily Amongst Thorns by NEStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678843">A Lily Amongst Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar'>NEStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 Sanditon Valentines, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Catch the reference, Catholic Holidays, Catholic Saints - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Political Marriage, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: Sanditon Creative, noblesse oblige, song of solomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plantagenet era, when the Parker and Heywood families go to war over a plot of land they both claim, the king puts an end to the fight by proclaiming the families marry. Charlotte hates that she is sent off to live in Sanditon Castle but gradually comes to find common ground with her groom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The noise of the courtyard carried up to the window of the sitting room, alerting the ladies that the Lord and his company had returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte glanced up at her mother who was carefully laying aside her work and standing up, readying herself for the summons to go to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head wiped up at her mother's voice, “Yes, ma'am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father wishes to see us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood hastily, her embroidery tumbling off her lap. Her father was a loving man, always putting aside time every day to spend with his children – even the girls. But he had never called for her in a manner like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly brushed the loose threads off of her dress while one of the ladies fetched a veil to hide the mass of hair that she had left uncovered this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked briskly behind her mother as they made their way to her father's private study. The group of men he had been talking to all stepped aside and bowed to her mother but Charlotte quickly sunk into a curtsy, waiting for her father to acknowledge her before rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us, my wife and daughter should be the first to hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte felt a shiver run over her, wondering what news her father could have returned with that would concern her? His trip to London was concerning the fighting, suing the King to give peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For three years her father's men had been fending off attacks from a neighboring Lord who was claiming a large track of their land as his own. It had finally escalated to the burning of crops just before harvest. Her father had the means to care for that village, but if this continued or if they burned more fields next time... So her father had written to the King and had spent almost two months at Court pleading his cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord,” her mother said, “I know that you value my advice but never in all our years of marriage have you had news that could not be shared with the men of your household.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father sighed heavily, “Never has there been news which affected my family to such a degree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was shocked to see her mother swiftly walk to her father and sit on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Charles? Tell me quickly for my mind races.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Court Scribes were diligent in their work and managed to find the original records of the grant of land to my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did it show our claim was just?” her mother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father nodded slowly, “It did. However when they looked at the grant for that vain-glorious ass -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His claim is also just.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother hissed, shock write plain on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King in his wisdom...” Her father started to speak but stopped to reach for his drink. “The parcel in question boarders a Royal wood to the south. Since the fault of the grant lay with the Crown, the King has declared... The King has added to it from the Crown lands, more than doubling it in size, and has created a new title,” He looked up at Charlotte, “which will be passed down to the son you will bear for Sidney Parker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte spun quickly and ran out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidney Parker. The very name brought a bitter taste to her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger brother of Lord Thomas Parker, Sidney was the War Chief, the man who had been leading the raids on her father's people. He had been the one to order the burning of the crops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That she should be forced to marry him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach rebelled at the thought and she was forced to stop her head long rush in order to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside a tavern some fifty miles away Sidney Parker was doing the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been at Court with his brother and had heard the King's words himself. He had kept his composure at the time but had left for home at the first moment possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, he hadn't really made it home. He had stopped at the tavern in the village and started drinking - and hadn't stopped. He had even slept here, fallen over on a bench in the corner, last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marriage. A word he had never wanted to hear in relation to himself. Yet here he was. All because his brother's ambition back fired, now he was fated to marry some horse faced old maid. Or maybe there was something else wrong with her, after all what decent woman would be unmarried at twenty?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte hated being inactive. She had been in this carriage for two days, limited to just her books or hand crafts for entertainment. Still, she would rather stay in this carriage forever since the journey was ending with an even greater form of imprisonment.</p><p>Marriage to Sidney Parker.</p><p>The thought grew and grew until she was ready to scream. “I need air!” she yelled and practically threw herself from the carriage before it fully stopped. She raced into the woods that stood on the side of the road. Running until she had no more breath, Charlotte grabbed onto the trunk of the closest tree and sobbed.</p><p>Gradually her tears stopped. Her arms grew numb and she let go of the tree to fall onto her knees. “Saint Wulfhilda, pray for me.”</p><p>“Who’s Wulfhilda?”</p><p>Her head shot up and Charlotte was surprised to find a man standing in front of her. He wore soft boots and thick wrappings covering his legs, a rough spun tunic with a leather jerkin, and a dark green hood.</p><p>“I’m not alone,” Charlotte said. “And I’m not defenceless,” she pulled out the dagger that she always kept with her.</p><p>He held his hands out wide, “I’m not looking to harm you. I just wanted to find out what was making the noise that was scaring off all the animals. </p><p>She lowered her dagger a bit but still didn’t put it away.</p><p>“So, who is Wulfhilda?” He asked again.</p><p>“She was the Abbess of Barking. She wanted to be a nun so badly that when a Lord tried to take her away to marry her, her hand fell off.”</p><p>He studied her for a moment, “You want to be a nun?”</p><p>Charlotte paused for a second, thinking carefully about this man. He was obviously some kind of hunter. So there was little chance her words would ever get back to Sanditon Castle. “I don’t want to marry the man who is waiting at the end of my journey.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can help you with that. But as long as you aren’t hurt…” he paused, “I should get back to the deer I was cleaning.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded.</p><p>“And maybe try Priscilla instead.”</p><hr/><p>While the courtyard of Sanditon was far larger than her father’s estate it still smelled the same and had the same sounds so, even though she dreaded the meeting, Charlotte was glad to get out of the clamor and into the soft peace of Lady Mary’s sitting room.</p><p>There were several ladies already present and Charlotte was thankful for her mother's hand brushing against her arm in silent support as Lady Mary introduced them all. Still, her nerves were such that she would be hard pressed to remember which name belonged to which lady. Refreshments were laid out and Charlotte used it as a cover to avoid talking and, thankfully, her mother covered the Willingden side of the conversation.</p><p>"Perhaps you would care to see for yourself, my dear?"</p><p>Charlotte blinked, realizing that her mother was asking her a question. "Yes," she answered, hoping she hadn't agreed to anything too arduous.</p><p>"Wonderful!" Lady Mary said, then stood up and gestured for Charlotte to join her.</p><p>As they walked slowly down the hallway, Mary linked her arm into Charlotte's. "I was hoping for a chance to speak privately. I was so dismayed when I heard of the King's ruling."</p><p>Charlotte knew she should hold her tongue but the words spilled out, "Is your good-brother really so horrible?"</p><p>Mary sighed, "No, rather the opposite. He has a truly tender soul but he has been hurt in the past. When I first arrived, ten years ago, he was in love with a young lady. But she chose another and it quite destroyed him. He left and didn't come home until his father was on his death bed."</p><p>Mary stopped walking and took both of Charlotte's hands in hers. "I was dismayed because the wedding is set so soon and you must lodge here. It will be hard enough for the both of you to forge a bond but Sidney… Well, my husband is used to getting his way and Sidney is now bearing the weight of his disappointment."</p><p>They turned and continued walking but had only gone a few feet when a man came swiftly the other way.</p><p>Soft boots, leather jerkin, green hood…</p><p>"Sidney!"</p><p>"Mary," he stopped suddenly and gave a quick bow. "Forgive me, but I really shouldn't stop. I've been out in the woods and…"  He held out his arms and speckles of blood were clearly seen.</p><p>"But Sidney, this is…"</p><p>"Later, Mary."</p><p>Then he was gone.</p><hr/><p>It was her.</p><p>Sidney collapsed back against the door inside his room, letting the raw emotions out that he dared not show outside.</p><p>The poor creature sobbing in the woods, praying to any Saint she could to save her from her bridegroom… </p><p>Sidney took a deep breath and started to master his feelings. Of course the girl would be against the match. He himself had wished for a way out of it. The fact that she had been on her own for her crying fit told him she was undoubtedly trying just as hard to present a calm face to her family as he was to his. He let out a short snort of laughter - they had something in common.</p><p>Sidney quickly stripped off his jerkin and tunic and walked over to the wash basin. He let his mind clear as he washed away the grime and dirt from his time in the wood. Once he was clean Sidney dressed again in a fresh pair of hose and tunic. Over this he pulled on his best surcoat, black with the trim picked out in silver. Well, second best now, he thought as he caught sight of the new surcoat that must have been brought in while he was away. It was a dark wine color with ivory embroidery and small pearls worked into the trim. A garment fit for a wedding.</p><p>With one last deep breath Sidney opened the door and made his way down to the great hall.</p><p>Dinner was an earsplitting affair. The hall was filled to bursting with both well to do  families from his brother's lands and the large party that had arrived today from Willingden.</p><p>Thankfully the Parker's were seated on one end of the high table and the Heywood's on the other. Sidney would have a few more hours before he was forced to the side of his reluctant bride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte lay in bed watching through a slit in the curtains as the sun slowly rose to lighten the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched, enjoying the luxury of space. This was the first night she had ever slept by herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the last,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a treacherous voice chimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that thought Charlotte could no longer contain herself. She got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and called for her maid to bring food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as word spread that she was awake, a near army of women invaded her rooms and preparations for the day began in full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A full bath was drawn, with dried flowers and cream mixed in. Her hair was washed well and oiled, then she was set in front of the fire to dry while maids rubbed ointment into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother sat down as the maid began brushing and braiding her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is one more matter we must speak of," she said softly. "Tonight, when you retire to your chamber… There are actions a man and woman must take together in order to bring about a child."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now each man is different, some may want you in your shift while others may take it off - there is no shame in that. He will take care to prepare your body-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kissing and touching," her mother continued, "it will feel pleasant at first but as he continues… The pleasure will build and quiet over take you. That is when you are ready for him. Men, they have…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother made a few fluttering hand gestures that left Charlotte blushing even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might hurt the first few times he enters you but your body will get used to it and then welcome him easily." Her mother smiled, "Do you have any questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte was befuddled. Questions? She whispered no just to end the disconcerting conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her robe was exchanged for a delicate linen shift with wine colored flowers embroidered along the edges. A pair of fine wool stockings were rolled on and tied with garters. Then a white linen undress with long fitted sleeves and finally her overdress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best seamstresses of the estate had spent weeks working on it and the matching surcote for her groom. Charlotte gasped as she saw it. Wine colored wool with ivory embroidery and pearls as trim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It slipped on and settled around her like a dream. A silk wimple was wrapped around her neck and tucked into the dress, then a sheer veil was set on top with a gold fillet to hold it in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my child. You look so lovely!" Her mother wiped away tears from her checks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maid held up a silver mirror and Charlotte was stunned to see how she looked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or at least like a bride befitting a new made Lord.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney knew that the great hall was decorated gayly with swags of greenery and bright ribbons, that there was a crowd cheering, but it all was dull and gray. The only sound he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and the only thing he could feel was the weight of his wife’s hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t spoken before the ceremony and now they were being rushed through the crowd of onlookers to the place of honor at the high table. Sidney took a quick glance at the woman walking next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least she isn’t crying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down at the center of the table, his brother and her father moved to the side for this day, and Sidney reached for his flagon to ease his overly dry mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first remove was placed into the table and Sidney finally had something to say to his bride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fish?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and the meal continued on in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney was thankful when the court bard finally stepped into the center of the room and began his song. It was some suitably cloying love song appropriate for the day and it gave the servants time to clear the used dishes and bring out the second remove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This course featured partridge as the meat, pleasant enough, but it also had barley with nuts that caused his bride to finally speak to him. He snorted, “Please pass the barley,” was hardly lovers talk but it was a start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was the dance master that took to the center of the hall, announcing loudly that the remove’s entertainment would be an almaine. Sidney took a deep breath and stood, then bowed to his bride. She looked at him for the briefest of moments before taking his hand and rising to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way to the floor and took the place of honor at the front of the line Sidney took a chance to truly look at his wife. She wasn’t the ugly hag he had first dreaded and though he knew he to be twenty-two she had a freshness in her face that spoke of innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music began and they started into the form of the dance. A bow, then stepping together to take hands and walk forward. The dance sent them apart and drew them back together before starting all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy dancing, my lord?” she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps not as much as some, but I never try to hide from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked puzzled, so Sidney explained, “When I was a squire there were two other lads attached to the same knight. One, Crowe, hated to dance but since our knight required it - well, there was more than one evening Babington and I would have to hunt him down.” Sidney felt his lips twitch, “He was a thin, nimble youth, so some of his hiding places were quite inventive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third course was venison - the very deer he had been dressing out when the sound of distressed sobs broke through the silence of the wood. The memory of that day suddenly turned his stomach. Glancing at the woman next to him all he could see was her tear streaked face.The sounds of music faded and instead his ears rang with the words “I don’t want to marry the man who is waiting at the end of my journey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to take any more Sidney stood up and walked away from the table, seeking a moment of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidney, what are you doing” His brother hissed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom, let me pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just leave,” his brother put a hand onto Sidney’s chest, then slid it up over his shoulder to make it look as if they were happily talking. “It will be seen as an insult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom, either let me go or I’ll piss right where we stand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s hand dropped and Sidney strode away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte looked around in confusion. Her husband had left the table an hour ago and hadn’t returned. The servants were getting ready to clear the fifth remove and then it would only be the sweets left and… It was bad enough to think of all the things her mother had said to her, but how could there be a wedding night if her groom was nowhere to be seen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dancing master came back out and announced another dance. She looked around quickly but there was still no trace of her husband. Perhaps he had decided to find a hiding spot of his own. The music started and the couples on the floor began to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the platters of sweets were being set out there was a thump next to her. Charlotte turned to see her husband slumped into his chair, looking considerably worse than when he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ill, my lord?” she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed and reached for his cup, downing it in one go and then calling for another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not ill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought and turned back to her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The course finally ended when Lord Thomas Parker stood and in a loud voice called for more dancing, “To give time for the happy couple to make good their retreat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole hall broke out in cheers and congratulations and Charlotte fought down the urge to be sick. It was time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband staggered to his feet and held out his arm. She took it gently and tried to keep pace as they left the hall. He moved even faster once they were clear of the hall and Charlotte was forced to nearly run. Finally he halted in front of a door and threw it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte stepped through into a small sitting room that had a few chairs arranged around a table and a large couch. On the table was a decanter of wine and a platter holding fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was looking around shyly when her husband walked through another door. She moved to follow and was somehow surprised to see a bed chamber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly, that is the point of tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fumbled for the fillet on her head, freeing the veil underneath. Then she started to untie the whimple but was stopped by the odd actions of her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had thrown back the bed covers, which made sense, but then drew a small dagger from out of his boot and cut his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, just holding her gaze for a moment, before leaning over and rubbing his hand on the center of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry, I’ll sleep on the couch,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was very confused. “But don’t we…” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is something neither of us want, so until you are ready I’ll sleep elsewhere.” Then he took one of the pillows and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte sat down on the edge of the bed and didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte's days quickly settled into a routine. She woke later in the day than she would at home, since there were no morning chores for her to do. She took her morning meal in her room, then dressed and made her way to the chapel for mid-morning prayers. After that she would make her way to Lady Mary's sitting room and spend the afternoon doing some kind of hand craft. While her fine embroidery wasn't the best, she could sew a seam quick as a wink and her darning was impeccable - both of which were very handy skills in a castle this size.</p><p>Charlotte and several other ladies would join in Vespers before making their way to the great Hall for dinner. This was usually the first time in the day where she would cross paths with her husband. Some days he would eat at the low tables with the fighting men but generally he would join her at the high table. After dinner Charlotte would retire to the rooms and pass the evening quietly, either reading or playing a game with her maid. When Sidney appeared he would make himself comfortable on the couch while Charlotte retreated to the bed chamber.</p><p>This would be repeated the next day, and the next, and the next.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The crack in this pleasant facade came after just three weeks. Sidney had been away for a few days and the day of his return after dinner he walked with Charlotte to their chamber. Once inside he flopped into a chair with a loud sigh. He sat there for several moments, eye closed and head thrown back, and Charlotte was starting to think he had fallen asleep right there.</p><p>“Mary mentioned that you didn’t stop by her rooms today.”</p><p>His voice was low and tired but it still startled her a bit.</p><p>“I didn’t know it was required,” she said softly. No one had told her if she had any true duties here.</p><p>“No. She just wanted to be sure you were well or if…”</p><p>The implication suddenly flashed into her mind, a newly married woman who had been active in the Lady’s sitting room suddenly missing a day.</p><p>“It’s All Soul’s Day, I was at chapel.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Silence fell and Charlotte returned to her book.</p><p>“Were you praying for anyone in particular?”</p><p>The question had come so suddenly that she started to answer without thinking, “The men who died in the-” She cut herself off as the rest of that sentence caught up with her. But it was too late. Her husband’s interest had been caught.</p><p>“Died in what?” He asked, sitting up to look at her.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” she said, hoping he would let it go.</p><p>“It mattered enough for you to pray for them.”</p><p>She took a deep breath, annoyed that he wouldn’t let the matter drop. “The men who died in the fire you set,” she answered. Why should she hide it? He must have known the possible outcome of a fire, that’s why he ordered it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The fire you ordered, in the village of Miller’s Gate, three men died trying to put it out. I was in chapel today praying for their souls.”</p><p>“I ordered no fire,” he spat.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” she scoffed, “because the soldiers of Sanditon are going to take orders from someone other than their war chief.”</p><p>He stood up slowly and her eye was drawn to his jaw where a muscle was twitching. He stepped close and looked down at her, breathing hard. Charlotte drew her back straight and looked back at him. She was the daughter of Charlies Haywood, Lord of Willingden, and her family could trace its history on that land back to before William the Conqueror. She had been raised to be a warden of the people, blessed by God with wealth and tasked by him to use it in care of others. She had been to Miller’s Gate in the aftermath of the fire, had rocked weeping children, brought plates of food to the grieving widows, had stood in the church yard as the men were laid to their eternal rest. Sidney Parker was not going to cow her.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long moment, caught in a silent battle, until Sidney suddenly spun on his heel and walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Charlotte was surprised by a new addition to the company of the ladies sitting room. The girl was young, fourteen or fifteen if she had to guess, and very shy but the thing that first caught Charlotte’s attention was the color of her skin - a dark brown, like fresh tilled soil.</p><p>“And have you met Lady Parker?” Mary asked.</p><p>Charlotte startled at that name, almost no one ever called her by it. To the servants she was my lady and to the other women she was simply Charlotte.</p><p>The girl curtsied. “Madam,” she said softly, “Sidney didn’t tell me much, but he did say that you would be a woman to emulate.”</p><p>Charlotte murmured something in way of polite reply but her mind was spinning. Who was this girl? It wasn’t until the group broke for Vespers that she had a chance to speak with Mary alone.</p><p>“Did Sidney not tell you of her?”</p><p>Charlotte blushed as she answered, “He was very tired when he returned to the chamber. We hardly spoke for more than a moment.” <em> It was the truth. </em></p><p>“Her name is Georgiana Lambe,” Mary said, “Her father was Sir Roger Lambe. I don’t know the full story but Sidney met Sir Roger in the Holy Land and they became fast friends. When Sir Roger died, Sidney took on Georgiana as his ward and brought her to England for an education.” Mary leaned in and dropped her voice, “His lands in England passed to a nephew but Sir Roger has a rather large estate in Normandy that was left for her dowry.”</p><p>“Is her education complete?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“As it can be at the moment. It seems she was asking to take vows so Sidney thought she should be away from the nuns for a bit.” Mary looked at her for a moment, “Did Sidney not tell you any of this?” she asked.</p><p>“We are still… learning our way around one another,” Charlotte answered.</p><p>Mary nodded but thankfully said nothing else as they walked into the chapel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His wife’s words rang in his head, “The fire you ordered, three men died.” Moving down the hallways of the castle Sidney tried to think, to strategize but his thoughts kept coming back to those words. Finally he was free of the castle and moved quickly from the gate out into the woods. It was only once he was fully away from the open sky that his mind found quiet. In that peace Sidney thought back over the years since he returned to England.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been in Normandy, settling matters over Sir Roger’s death, when news of his father’s illness reached him. He made it back in time to embrace his father once more, to receive a blessing from him, before he had died. Tom had taken over with ease and appointed Sidney as his War Chief without even asking him first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, Sidney had been planning on leaving and stopped into Tom’s study to tell his brother of his departure but before Sidney could say a word Tom was leading him to a map and telling him of the grand plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father knew the land was ours and didn’t care, made no move to reclaim it. By God, I can not let that stand. I will not let the name of Parker be known as one that can be pushed and bullied.” Tom pointed enthusiastically at the map, “Look at this land, Sidney! Prime farming! Think of the years of taxes and levees that should have been coming to our coffers. But you’ll get it back for us, I’ve no doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so began three years of campaigning. He knew each village, every road and stream, in that claim. Miller’s Gate was a medium settlement, but right on the edge of Lord Heywood’s land. He had been there once but it was at the start of the campaige. There was a fortified tower not two miles from that town so it was easy for some child to be sent running at the first sight of him and his men riding towards the village. It had happened just as he planned, Sidney had ridden into the main square and his men had rounded up enough of the villagers to make the point known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This land was gifted to the Lord of Sanditon. For too many years has it been in the control of Willingden but no longer! My Lord will reclaim what is his. But let it be known that Thomas Parker is a fair and just Lord and any man who joins with us and helps to throw off the unlawful rule of Lord Heywood will be granted a freeman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By then Haywood's troops had made their appearance on the edge of the village, so Sidney and his men left to fight with them. A rather good routing, if his memory served, but they had fought against Heywood’s men, trained soldiers, not against the villagers - and there had been no fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney had always been careful to instruct his men to engage only with soldiers. They could harass the serfs but not harm them in any way. They were as much a part of his brother’s claim as the land they lived and worked on. To treat the serfs ill was to rob his brother of his property.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again his wife’s voice rang through his mind, questioning who the soldiers took orders from if not their War Chief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an answer to that question, one other man who could give orders that would be obeyed without hesitation -  The Lord of Sanditon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney knew that he must be circumspect in his questioning regarding the matter. Thomas Parker liked to present a gregarious front but it hid a cunning and jealous nature. If Tom had ordered the burning of Miller’s Gate, and not just some frustrated soldiers, then there had been a plan behind it. Tom had been thwarted in his goal to take that land for his own, it wouldn’t do for Sidney to draw his anger anew.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte was surprised at how life just continued on after the fight with her husband. The first evening he had sat with the fighting men for dinner but the next night he was at her side at the high table. When she got back to the room, instead of passing the evening in the sitting room, she would set out his pillow and blanket right away and then retreat to her bed. In the morning they would be neatly folded and ready for her to put away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was quite the surprise when he suddenly appeared at her side as she was leaving the chapel one morning over a week after the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t give her much choice, not even the chance to say yes or no. He slipped a hand low on her back and just guided her back towards their room. When Charlotte finally did recover from the shock her first thought was that this was the first time he had touched her since their wedding day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney led her swiftly to their chamber but once inside his intensity faded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not order that fire," he said, "and there is just one other person that my soldiers would take orders from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your brother," Charlotte filled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but why didn't he tell me?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte felt as if she was missing something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I spoke with some men I trust and it seems as if my brother was growing dissatisfied with me. He felt that I should have secured the land far sooner." He stepped away from her, pulled a scroll from his pouch, and laid it out on the table. It was a map of the land that had been granted to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lord?" Charlotte asked, needing to understand what was weighing so heavily on a man who was so strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom had plans, he wanted that land and the money it would bring. So we went to war, but it was taking too long. Willingden is smaller, so Tom thought it should have been an easy task - it never entered his thinking that someone could be so prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So instead of being angry at my Father,” Charlotte started to understand, “he was angry at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney nodded, "I was by my brother's side when it was announced that the fault in the claim lay with the Crown. He was genuinely surprised when the King decreed our marriage but…" he trailed off before sitting heavily on a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took what he wanted,” she finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he has made alternate plans.” Sidney tapped the map, “At first I thought we could wait until spring and make a tour of the land before picking a spot to settle but with this news…” He looked up at her, “I know you didn’t want this marriage but -” he hesitated for a moment and then took her hand. “I need you, Charlotte. I know the land from fighting but you know the people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte felt her world spin. This was no longer just a marriage to bring peace, this was a partnership to ensure the wellbeing of their land and their people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you shall have me," she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney looked at her for a long moment before letting go of her hand and turning back to the map. "This shows the entirety of our lands. We need to decide on where to build our manor so we may get away from my brother's ill temper as soon as possible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can write to my father," she suggested, "asking for a list of what resources are expected annually, what skilled laborers are there, and how many men of fighting age."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Sidney agreed. "And I will write to Fitzgerald, asking that a group of men be sent over from Normandy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Charlotte's interest, "Is that Georgiana's holding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Sidney let out a sigh, "How is she doing? I haven't had time to speak with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte thought of the quiet but slightly petulant girl she had seen over the last week, "She needs a friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, maybe…" Sidney trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte smiled as she finished the thought, "I will be happy to befriend her."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte had tried for three days to write the letter to her father but every time she sat down and looked at the paper words failed her. How could she ask her father for this information without disclosing why it was needed, but how could she tell him the reason without risking that someone would intercept the letter? Sidney said his brother was upset but Charlotte had only seen the smiling man who presided over the hall at meals - how deep could his anger run?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matter was taken out of her hands by the arrival of a messenger with a letter from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Charlotte,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  I pray that this letter finds you well. You have been much in my prayers this last month; not only for peace and unity in your marriage (which can be trying in the best of times) but also because I miss you so very much. I know that you are adjusting to your new position but I still must ask (for the easing of my own desire): would you and your husband come to us for Christmastide?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I am not the only one who misses you, your siblings have all been a bit slower to smile - all though Alison has moved well into the role of oldest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother continued on with updates on each of her brothers and sister - Henry who had grown two inches, Martha who lost a tooth, little John who had taken his first steps - before closing the letter with one more urging for her and Sidney to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the questions for her father wouldn’t need to be written down.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The second month and a half of living at Sanditon Castle was much like the first, only now Georgianna joined her in the morning for prayers before moving onto work in Lady Mary’s sitting room. After dinner Sidney was at her side as she retired to their chamber and they would spend the evening hour looking over the map and debating where to set the manor. They were both drawn to the same spot from the start but felt like all the options must be weighed before settling back on their first choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was with a plan of action that Charlotte took her seat in the cart next to Georgianna, while Sidney mounted his horse, and they set off for Willingden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the trip to Sanditon, the weather was warmer and the Heywood party had been large enough that an encampment had been set at night fall. Now, there was a chill to the air and the total party only numbered six, so it was planned that one of the guards would scout ahead in the evening and find a farmstead that would let the group sleep in their barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Sidney and the three guards this was second nature. Indeed, for Charlotte growing up as the oldest of so many brothers and sisters, not to mention any other children living at the castle, privacy was a premium that would be taken in whatever form it could be found and more then one quiet hour had been spent in the dark corner of a hay loft. For Georgianna however… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, we’re to sleep in the hay? Why can’t we sleep in the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed, “We can’t force the family to give up their bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we would only really need two,” Georgianna said, “Since you and I could share and the men said they are going to post a watch so they could share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgianna, this family won’t have more than one bed,” Charlotte explained softly, “and that is where the parents and youngest children will sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl looked confused, “But… where do the other children sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte chuckled, “On pallets stuffed with straw.” She reached over and pulled Georgianna into a hug. “Oh my sweetling, for all the hardships that you’ve faced you have also been very sheltered. You have been blessed with wealth and land and the best of educations, now it is time to learn how to put those gifts into service for the people under your protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning sees them up at dawn and breaking their fast on the road, which means the sun is just starting to set when the cart rattles into the main courtyard at Willingden. News of their arrival spreads quickly and Charlotte is soon surrounded by her siblings. Looking up from the familiar chaos she catches Sidney staring at her with a wistful look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside! Come Inside!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her mother’s voice brings Charlotte back to herself and the moment is gone. Sidney has his calm, collected persona firmly in place as they walk into the keep and down the halls to the chamber that has been readied for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the journey long?” Her mother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were such a small party that we were able to make the trip in two days,” Charlotte answers. “The days were longer but I’d rather than having to spend another night on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” her mother turns to address Sidney, “If you aren’t too tired from the trip, some of my sons are planning on a hunt tomorrow. You are welcomed to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds most agreeable,” Sidney replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mer mother smiled, “Well, I will tell them.” She stopped and opened a door, “Here are your rooms, there should be water for washing ready and I will have dinner sent up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hugged her quickly before stepping inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While their chamber at Sanditon was larger, the guest rooms at Willingden were much cozier. Although… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no couch,” Sidney whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, there was a pair of low backed stools placed by the table and another pair of cushioned chairs by the fire but no couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte took a deep breath before saying, “It was bound to happen sometime.” A sudden fear squeezed her heart. “Wasn’t it?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidney took a moment to answer, “As long as you’re comfortable. I could always sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just wash and eat first,” Charlotte said, “I’m sure this will be far less awkward once we’ve eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling back into the familiar patterns of eating and washing helped to ease her nerves and so it was with a calm face Charlotte settled into the bed, followed just a few minutes later by Sidney. There was a moment of feeling awkward but the long day of travel soon made itself known and sleep quickly claimed them both.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, things may not be back to what they were and I still don't have a  regular writing time but here's a chapter. I'll get the next one out as soon as it's written.</p><p>Love you all, your comments really do brighten my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally I was planning for chapter seven to cover ALL of Christmas and maybe even some of the return to Sandition...<br/>But then the was no couch, so now you get all the thoughts and feelings about that situation. Buckle up, this is slow burn territory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sidney woke slowly, there was a warmth that encompassed him and made him light headed, and stretched. He gradually realized the warmth was coming from Charlotte, who was still asleep and pressed tight against his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through a crack in the bed curtains Sidney could see that the fire in the hearth had died down and needed to be refueled - already there was a chill creeping into the air - but he had no will to move. Of all the thoughts he had ever entertained on the state of matrimony the benefits of a wife as a bedmate wasn’t really one of them. But then… Up ‘til now all of Sidney’s bed mates had been fellow fighters and none of them cuddled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte sighed and rolled away, leaving his back all the colder for the lack. After a moment she shifted again and then was slipping out of the bed and over to the hearth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney sighed and reached down under the bedclothes to where he had left his hose at the foot of the bed to keep it warm. He pulled the hose on and then got out of the bed. Charlotte turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I should head down to the hall now,” he said. “That way I won’t wake you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Charlotte said softly. She pulled one of the chairs closer to the fire and sat down. “I was going to pray before returning to sleep. Would you like to join me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and walked over to the hearth. Charlotte opened her paslter and started to read aloud. Sidney had never heard her read before, her voice was sure and sweet and he found himself missing it when the passage ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Sidney suddenly thought of refusing the hunt and returning to bed with Charlotte warming his back, “I should go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good hunting,” Charlotte replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath Sidney turned and walked out of the room and into the hall. Several other men were spending the night there and the comradery soon pushed the soft thoughts of Charlotte away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte was at ease in a way she hadn’t felt in months. Coming back into her mother’s sitting room had been a little awkward at first, all the older women made comments about how handsome </span>
  <em>
    <span>and tall </span>
  </em>
  <span>her husband was and it made her blush - which only seemed to add more fuel for their comments. But things eventually settled down and Charlotte slipped into her old rhythm of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the shadows started to lengthen on the floor and the work was put away. Servants brought in several large baskets filled with ivy and bunches of holly and the decorating started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Haywood started off by winding some ivy through the spokes of the spinning wheel and a cheer went up from the assembled ladies. No more work, Christmastide had begun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a basket in one hand and Georgianna by the other, Charlotte ran from the room and out into the hall. “Anywhere you can reach!” she told Georgianna with a laugh and the two of them worked to brighten the manor with the greenery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the basket was empty they headed toward the hall where dinner would be waiting. Suddenly Allison and Margaret came running past them, giggling as they went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be sure to save a bough for your room, Charlotte!" Allison yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Georgianna asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body flushed cold and then hot. "They have mistletoe," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Georgianna giggled, "I don't think I've ever heard so much easy teasing in my life. It's certainly not like this at Sanditon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte hummed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the hall Charlotte and Georgianna fell in with helping in the final preparations for dinner. On one of her trips around the room she suddenly realized that the hunters had returned and Sidney was mixed in among them, as happy as she had ever seen him. But before she could catch his eye the pages were coming out of the kitchen and food was being served. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a seat between Georgianna and one of her younger sisters, Charlotte ate quietly and slowly. A knot had formed in her stomach at the sight of Sidney. They had been weary from traveling yesterday so it hadn’t been too awkward getting to sleep but now… All Charlotte could think about was the teasing she had received today and the memory of Sidney’s back warming her own last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time dinner had ended Charlotte was a mess of nerves. She softly said goodnight to Georgianna and walked swiftly to her -</span>
  <em>
    <span> their</span>
  </em>
  <span> - chamber. Once inside, she spun around, checking to see where her sisters might have placed the mistletoe but she couldn’t find any. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where had they put it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door opened and the time for searching was over. Sidney walked in and sank into one of the softer chairs by the hearth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think that your brothers no longer hate me,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte moved to the other chair, “Hate you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was their enemy less than a year ago. And I'm now wed to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister." Sidney chuckled, "They may not have been hostel but they weren't exactly pleasant at the start."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I need to be worried?" Charlotte asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Sidney shook his head. "After several stories about how you were the one to teach them the fastest way to skin a rabbit -" He looked pointedly at her and Charlotte felt herself blush. "And taking my lumps in the hunt, I think I've risen to the level of no longer a villain."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney was worried that a day at ease might inject some awkwardness into the evening but it was still as companionable as the evenings at Sanditon. He recounted the high points of the hunt and Charlotte told him of how well Georgianna had fit in with the younger girls of the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the third yawn Charlotte tried to hide Sidney finally took charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm keeping you up. Why don't you head to bed and I'll stoke the fire?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte blushed but quickly made her way over to the bed and drew the curtains around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney leaned forward and watched the fire, trying to ignore the rustling sounds coming from the bed. Trying to ignore the implication of the actions required to make such sounds. Sidney shook his head, he and Charlotte had been married nearly three months, he shouldn't be this troubled by the thought of Charlotte changing her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments the rustling stopped. Sidney took a deep breath and steeled himself for his own bed time preparations. By the time he parted the curtains and slipped between the covers, Charlotte was asleep. Sidney offered a quick prayer of thanks before closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I'm back.</p>
<p>This chapter just did not want to be written (I may have also fallen into a new fandom and wrote a ton of fic for that instead). But it's finally done!</p>
<p>If you want to put on the music that they dance to - https://youtu.be/3vGdFiaie9A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte had had many bedmates in her life, most commonly her sister Allison, but none of them were as solid a presence as Sidney Parker. Maybe it was because he was so much larger than she was, both in height and breadth. Not to say that his presence was overwhelming but it was… solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her Sidney suddenly shifted and she tensed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, I’ll tend to the fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte let out a sigh and stretched before peeking out of the curtains. The fire was starting to perk up and fill the room with a welcoming glow, so she picked up her robe from the end of the bed and slipped it on as she made her way over to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I join you again?” Sidney asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Where else could he go? She opened the gilt edged book and found the psalm for today. When she was done she glanced over and was surprised to see a soft look on Sidney’s face. For some reason it made her blush, which prompted Sidney to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte looked back down at her lap and quickly found her rosary. Pulling the beads to the proper starting point she began to pray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Charlotte woke up Sidney was already gone from the bed - and already had broken his fast if the tray on the table was any indication. How late in the day was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather late was the answer. Once she ate, dressed, and joined the household Charlotte was shocked to find it was nearly midday. But the maid who assisted her in dressing just gave a sly smile as she said that “your lord told us to let you be this morning”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That infuriated her, all these knowing winks and teases that expected her to be in on the joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, she was glad that Sidney hadn’t insisted on a husband’s right; had said that it would happen when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready. But… how did she go about telling him that perhaps she was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought followed her all afternoon. She tried to hide from it but everywhere she turned were reminders. Even when she fled to the chapel and opened the bible at random it fell to the Song of Solomon, "Thy lips, O my spouse, drop as the honeycomb: honey and milk are under thy tongue".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the day passed and it was time for the feast. Charlotte felt a thrill run through her on entering the hall. The greenery brought such a cheerfulness to the room but she could see the waxy white berries that were scattered all throughout it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could also see Sidney across the room speaking to a few of her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey and milk, indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte was looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney could feel her gaze from across the room, like a touch on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or a leg between his own.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney shoved the thought away - just as he had been doing all day. It wouldn't be right to remember the way he had woken up to find Charlotte fit against him, how her breasts pressed into his chest and her thigh draped across his-- He was speaking with her brother, by god! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was still looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horn sounded and Sidney took his seat as Lord Haywood gave the toast for a happy holiday season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food gave him a purpose and Sidney was able to focus for the next half hour. Then the remove was done and the dance master called out for a bransle. Sidney extended his hand and felt a frison of energy run up his arm as Charlotte's fingers touched his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled so softly at him as they took their place in the circle that Sidney barely felt the lady next to him take his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music started and Sidney let the pounding beat carry him into the steps. To the left, to the right, and then back again. But then came the jump. His hands moved softly to Charlotte's waist as she jumped and for a moment it seemed like she was flying. But then the music resumed and there was a new lady on Sidney's right side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of Charlotte's sisters, Georgiana, Lady Heywood and three other ladies passed by before Charlotte came back to him. The second their hands touched that spark burned up his arm, trying to set his whole body on fire. The last notes of the measure rang out and Sidney lifted Charlotte one last time. Around them couples sank into reverence, thanking the musicians and each other, but it was all Sidney could do just to stand there, his eyes caught in Charlotte's gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement of the crowd drew them back to the table and the serving platter had just been set down when Georgiana's voice called out, "Oh, Charlotte! Look overhead!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney looked up and saw, hanging down from the swag of greenery above their head, a bunch of mistletoe. He turned to look at Charlotte but before he could think of a single word he was shocked to feel her lips brushing his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Excuse me, m'lady."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A servant's voice cut through Charlotte's daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Haywood is requesting to see you in his study."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now?" she asked. "I'm supposed to meet with the other ladies to distribute the food baskets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant nodded, "Your husband is requested as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte removed her cloak and passed it to the servant before making her way to the tower that housed her father's study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney was standing in the hallway when she arrived and Charlotte could barely contain the shiver that ran through her body when their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know what this is about?" Sidney asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but hopefully I'll be able to ask our questions." Charlotte answered before she knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte pushed the door open and saw her father sitting at his desk. Dozens of memories flooded her. As the first born child she had received treatment that her younger sisters had not, including a weekly reading time. When she was small it was her father who read to her but as she grew she took over more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A woman who is well educated is a boon as a wife. No matter what you may face in life, my girl, you will be able to pass your education on to your children. I have seen too many of my peers be swindled because they had no knowledge of letters."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father stood and Charlotte sank into a curtsy, years of training taking hold, but she was startled out of it by her father's laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we are to stand on formality, then I should bow to you, Lady Parker," her father said. "But I hope we can put aside formality and speak as family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Sidney as he said the last and for a second Charlotte could see the two men studying each other, a quick testing with just the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh course, good father," Sidney answered, "Charlotte and I wished for just that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Heywood gave another hard glance to Charlotte then back to Sidney before his features softened. "Well then…" He gestured to a group of chairs by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were all seated Lord Heywood spoke, "As Charlotte showed us, old habits are hard to break. So too is old loyalty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?" Sidney questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have had reports of men coming into the villages of the new holding and attempting to stir up discontent over you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney shrugged, “I’m sure there are plenty who are discontented about the way things turned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Heywood shook his head firmly, “No, these men… No one knows them. And while there may be some apprehension over you, the peasants there know Charlotte. They trust her to have their best interests at heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte looked at Sidney, the question she hesitated to voice loud in her eyes. Across from her Sidney slowly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would fit with the information Sidney has heard whispered in Sanditon," Charlotte said. "After I brought up the topic of the fire at Miller's Gate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Heywood was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In all my years of fighting, even in the Holy Lands, I have only ever engaged against other soldiers - never against peasants," Sidney said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father leaned back into his chair, "Whereas your brother is a man thwarted of his goal."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The trip back to Sanditon had gone well enough but when they were only a few miles from the castle it started to rain. Nothing hard, just a mist that got stronger and stronger until it was an oppressive wetness that covered man and beast and made them miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A rather apt metaphor," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sidney thought as the gate of the castle came into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, a servant was waiting as Sidney dismounted to inform him that Lord Parker was wanting to see him at once. Sidney knew all too well what that meant, so still wet and mud covered he went off to report to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over an hour later when he was finally able to make his way to his chamber. He opened the door to a wonderful site, the fire stoked high, a hip tub full of hot water, and a clean set of clothes laying out. Sidney sighed and set to taking off his mud caked clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney was just pulling on his clean tunic when the door opened again and Charlotte entered followed by a servant carrying a large tray. The servant set the tray down on the table and then lifted the tub of dirty water and carried it out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you would prefer to eat away from the hall tonight," Charlotte said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney felt the corners of his mouth lift in a small smile. "If I can stay awake long enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte lifted a hand and brushed it against his cheek, "Was meeting with your brother so hard?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down with a sigh. Charlotte took the chance to place some food on his plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Being with your family reminded me of my own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte waited silently and Sidney took the chance to eat a bit before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My father was a giant of a man, or at least I always thought so," he said. "I was sent off to squire at ten, so in my memories he is always towering over us. But never harsh, always glad to be among the people of his lands and they, in turn, we're always welcoming to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long ago did he die?" Charlotte asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be four years in April," he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued in silence until Sidney had finished eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know where Tom gets his desire for power from. Maybe from the family he fostered with or maybe it's something innate in him." Sidney sighed, "But I think we should move quickly. I mean to leave in a few days to speak with that builder your father recommended."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it too soon to start building?" Charlotte asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the actual construction, yes. But there are plans to draw and supplies to gather." A yawn broke Sidney's speech. "I want that well in hand before we leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney looked over at the woman who had snuck under his defenses, he could see she wanted to jump up and question him but was holding herself back. What a gift it was to know he had her trust. He stood and took her hand, drawing her up as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it would be much easier for us if we were to be away. We can use the excuse of inspecting Georgiana's lands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte's eyes widened, "Normandy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney nodded, "As soon as the crossing is favorable."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Part One!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>